Happy Birthday Corny
by DanaFruit
Summary: Luis doesn't know what to get Corny for his birthday! Can he come up with something in only two days? CornyLuis T for kissing


This cutelittle one-shot is dedicated to Amethyst Grey, she gave methe inspiration and Betaed this little piece of junk until it was acceptable, go read her stories because they are better than mine times a zillion, of course after you read this one.

**Disclaimer-** It's Holly's all the way

* * *

"I don't know," Luis stated frustrated to the mirror.

"Me neither, unless you want to buy him a computer or something, but he already has so many of them," Kaye trailed off. Corny's birthday was only a few days away and it wasn't exactly Luis' fault he hadn't gotten Corny anything. Kaye had happened to mention it that morning and asked what he had bought Corny. If Corny had told him, Luis would have gotten him something amazing, but since he didn't Luis was left with a total of two days to find a gift for Corny. Luis was—for a lack of better term—screwed.

"Kaye, I'm so dead," Luis moaned dramatically falling backward onto the bed he and Corny shared.

"Whatever you buy him I'm sure he'll love it." Luis responded with a grunt and started thinking, and suddenly… POW INSPIRATION!

"I know exact-"Kaye cut him off

"I'm already throwing him a surprise party," she stated

"CURSE YOU, WOMAN!" Luis yelled and he heard Kaye's chuckling.

"If you can call me that," and Luis muttered curses under his breath. He heard Kaye wander down the hall to her and Roiben's room. Luis let out a huge sigh and began the laborious process of thinking.

"Wake up sleepy head" someone said shaking Luis' shoulder gently.

"Seriously, Luiiiiis!" the person whined and Luis opened his eyes sleepily to see Corny in nothing but a pair of boxers looking very tired. Luis must have fallen asleep… CRAP HE HAD FALLEN ASLEEP!

Luis' eyes widened and Corny gave him a confused look, "Luis, are you alright?"

Luis tried to act calm cool and collected, "Yeah" he chocked out rolling over a little.

Corny smiled at him gratefully and hopped under the covers. Corny looked a little bit sleepy but was happily grinning.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Luis'. Luis took time out from his constantly worrying brain and kissed him back. But it's not like he could help his brain totally going out for a coffee break at that point in time, the only things Luis could ever think about while kissing Corny were Corny and, well kissing Corny.

When they broke apart Corny rested his head on Luis' chest and sighed happily, Corny's whole outlook on life had changed once he and Luis started going out, Corny was a lot more mellow and relaxed, he thought things through and seemed totally in control of his life.

But Corny was not the only person that changed. Luis couldn't help but be brought more out of his shell by Corny. Corny joked and teased and was so much more outgoing and sarcastic. Luis would have had trouble not picking any of these things up from his partner.

"What are you thinking?" Corny asked lightly looking up at Luis while absentmindedly tracing shapes and lines on Luis' chest, he felt like saying 'not much' but that would be a lie.

"Hmm, I'm thinking about how good that feels," which was true. Corny had strange effects on Luis' mind.

"What were you thinking before?" damnit, here come the lies

"I don't really remember," Luis decided to play it up

"I know there's something coming up soon, but I just can't for the life of me figure out what," and apparently Luis was either a really good actor or Corny was gullible, more likely the latter.

"Maybe I can help" Corny stated, Luis pretended to think hard

"I can't," and Corny sighed in disappointment that made Luis want to confess.

"Oh," he said dryly starting to play with Luis' hair. "Why do you wear your hair like this?" Corny asked, still absentmindedly playing with it, this thought had never occurred to Luis before.

"I don't know, I guess it just keeps it out of the way, besides when you're on the streets you don't really get to wash often. So one day a friend of mine just braided it up and that's just how I wear it now." Corny continued to mess with his hair.

"You know what color would look really good on you?" Luis shrugged barely listening just focusing on Corny's hand still playing with his hair.

"A light brown." Luis rolled over slightly and held Corny even closer to him and started playing with Corny's hair also, Corny let out a low husky chuckle.

"Hmm, your hair is amazing," Luis stated, he wasn't lying, Corny's hair was silky and died black, he had lighter brown roots coming in and Luis mentally cursed Kaye again. Corny had gone back to tracing shapes on Luis and had started lightly running his feet up and down his leg. Luis couldn't take the temptation anymore and pulled Corny's lips to his own kissing him passionately, he felt Corny grin against his lips in triumph.

When Luis pulled away, he fake glared at Corny. "You are such a tease," he stated and Corny chuckled.

"I'm sorry," he joked before getting serious, "You just seem to be so distant tonight" and Luis let out a chuckle.

"It's that thing I can't remember, it's driving me crazy! I know it's really important too." Corny pretended to look unhurt and Luis cursed himself inwardly for bringing up his earlier lie.

"I'm sure you'll remember," Corny stated and Luis barely heard him mutter, "I'm sure he will," softly to himself. The coffee shop was closed for the day, it was common knowledge it was always closed on Wednesdays and Thursdays due to the fact the owner was out on business. What people didn't know was Kaye usually went with Roiben to the courts on these days, but she was excused from going this week due to the fact Thursday was Corny's birthday and she needed Wednesday to prepare, besides she couldn't just visit one court, all hell would break loose.

So Wednesday was Corny's 'fix it day', he had his own little business where he fixed friends and friends of friend's computer's for lower prices then most would charge. So Luis spent the whole day up until noon trying to think of a gift. Suddenly it hit him, not literally because that would have been disastrous, the perfect gift! Luis raced out to the store, he was shocked Wal-Mart didn't have what he needed! What was he going to do? Suddenly a messenger from heaven, also known as Kaye, told him exactly where to go. He walked into the store and gazed around appreciatively, perfect.

"So you got what you needed?" Kaye asked and Luis nodded. "Good, now come and help me go grocery shopping."

Luis let out a low groan but went into Shop Rite. Luis hated shopping. People looked at him differently with his blind eye, worn appearance, and numerous scars where metal rings used to be hooked. Mothers guided their children away from him and children stared and pointed.

The only reason Luis ever went shopping with Kaye was to threaten the wandering eyes of the male population, with big Luis standing protectively next to her eyes usually wondered away from her to him drawing attention to the scary guy next to the pretty girl. He was actually kind of protecting them from the wrath of Roiben and eventually the wrath of Kaye, which were much more frightening then he.

Once they got all the supplies they checked to make sure Corny wasn't home before stashing all of the things they had bought for his party. Corny came home late that night to find Luis already sleeping looking exhausted, so Corny quietly slid into bed next to his significant other who had forgotten his approaching birthday, he glanced at the clock, the bright red letters glowed 12:05.

"Happy Birthday to me," he muttered before drifting off into sleep.

Luis was gone when he woke up.

He suddenly felt like crying. It was his goddamn birthday for heavens sake!

Kaye was downstairs making breakfast, which scared Corny.

"Since when do you cook?" He asked and she shot him a grin.

"Since it's your birthday!" she exclaimed giving him a huge hug.

"Happy Birthday!" she exclaimed happily, he gave her a smile but she saw his misery through his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Luis forgot my birthday," and Kaye smiled at him.

"No, he didn't. How could he forget when you never told him?" Crap, Corny realized he had never told him, and now Luis was going to feel bad for not knowing and it would be all Corny's fault!

"Oh no! Don't tell him, I'll keep it a secret and tell him its next week, which gives him time!" Kaye let out a giggle.

"I think it's too late" and Corny saw the banner Kaye must have put up that morning.

"Damnit!"

"And Val called. She needs you to fix her computer, it crashed yesterday but you were busy and she needs it right now, you think you can or?" Corny let out a sigh, why not?

"Sure, tell her I'll be over in a minute," so Kaye called while Corny got ready to leave.

"Have fun," she demanded smiling and he waved goodbye and hailed a cab for the train station.

Luis came out of the closet and scowled at Kaye. "You're mean," he stated and she giggled.

"I couldn't help it," and he decided tickling would be a good source of punishment. Luis sighed as Kaye undid the braids, his scalp tingled in a funny manner once she undid them and she grinned.

"Go wash it now." So he did, it was an almost scarily huge Afro. Kaye burst into uncontrollable giggles whenever she saw his hair and couldn't help but laugh hysterically while he tried to brush it out.

"If you think it's so funny, help me." So without a word she pulled the brush through his tangled hair.

"Come on," Val whined, she had insisted upon coming back with him, she insisted she missed Kaye and Luis so he allowed her to tag along. The lights were out. That was odd.

Corny opened the door and flipped on the light switch only to be assaulted by numerous of people yelling, "SURPRISE!"

Inside were all of Corny's friends, even Chibi Kaye, as he liked to call her, except Luis. He tried not to let his disappointment show.

Kaye sighed, "Alright, alright already! Geeze, go upstairs, he's up there."

He let out a low chuckle before running up the stairs. He opened their bedroom door and then BAM "YOUR HAIR!"

He exclaimed looking at Luis, who gave him a sheepish smile. They heard roaring laughter downstairs, they must have heard Corny's exclamation and they both blushed a faint red color.

"Surprise," Luis said holding out a bag from a beauty supply store. Corny looked inside was light brown hair die and scissors.

"Though I'd let you do whatever you want to my hair, I couldn't think of anything else to get you," Corny grinned.

"It's perfect," and kissed him hard, this was officially the best birthday ever.

"Now come on," Luis said starting to pull him down the stairs. "You only turn twenty-one once, and those poor people are waiting down there to celebrate it with you" and boy, did they celebrate.

Corny woke up with a hangover next to Luis, well practically on top of Luis but that's beside the point. Luis's mouth was barely open and he was snoring lightly. Kaye tiptoed in with a glass of water and some pain relievers.

"Thought you might want some of these," she said and Corny nodded gulping them down gratefully. She gave him more pills and Corny gave her a questioning look

"For Luis when he wakes up." That made sense. And she quietly exited.

After a few minutes, the bliss of the pain relievers took affect. Corny heard a groan and looked over at Luis ("who was" instead of 'he was'), he was rubbing his temples with his eyes closed. Corny moved Luis' hand away and began to massage his aching head for him; Luis let out a sigh and leaned forward to lightly kiss Corny.

"Morning," Corny said lightly.

Luis hoarsely said back, "Morning."

Corny offered him the pills and he swallowed them happily. "Last night was absolutely wild." Corny stated and Luis chuckled, "So you didn't forget," he asked and Luis chuckled.

"You never told me. Kaye told me two days ago."

Corny gave him a sheepish smile, "Sorry about that."

Luis grunted in response and Corny began to play with Luis' now much shorter light brown Afro.

"You look so adorable," and Luis opened an eye "Adorable?" He questioned and Corny chuckled.

"Well a lot less fierce at least" and Luis kissed him again and Corny found himself wishing he turned twenty-one every day.

* * *

now what are you waiting for? go read Amethyst Grey's stories 


End file.
